<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>семейные ценности by lena_budapest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049944">семейные ценности</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lena_budapest/pseuds/lena_budapest'>lena_budapest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF - Russian 19th c.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Light Angst, Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:42:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lena_budapest/pseuds/lena_budapest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>о рыбках гуппи и одиночестве</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>семейные ценности</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У Кости Бенкендорфа на полке — мемуары участников двух мировых войн вперемешку с Джеком Лондоном, несколько атласов и учебники, а на подоконнике — аквариум с рыбками гуппи.<br/>       Это подарок на окончание института от Саши, который работает в Питере и иногда звонит — узнать, как дела. Когда Костя начинает скучать по брату, то долго-долго смотрит на рыбьи разноцветные хвосты, похожие на всполохи фейерверков, и это успокаивает, рука больше не тянется к телефону.<br/>Хотя Костя и так почти не звонит. Потому что можно набрать номер, дождаться ответа, но чтобы просто слушать сашин голос, надо спрашивать, отвечать, может быть даже шутить, а Костя знает: как только услышит это сашино нежное и невозможно трогательное «привет, всё хорошо?», сразу пропадёт.<br/>      Так, конечно, нельзя, поэтому Косте и остаются только рыбки и редкие звонки по скайпу.<br/>      Он бы переехал к брату, но нельзя — здоровье слабое, никаких дождей и сырости, и Саша ворчливо говорит, когда они всё-таки созваниваются, что если Костя к нему переедет, то придётся разориться на таблетках, тёплых пледах и шерстяных носках.<br/>      Поэтому приходится ждать Сашиного отпуска, в начале апреля, когда тот обещает приехать.<br/>      И всегда приезжает, потому что он ужасно исполнительный и самый невероятный старший брат.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>